lastlightsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Illuminated
Illuminated (Illumination) are people who are affected by the Light, this Illumination often takes the form of a mutation or a superpower, it is unknown how the Illumination works but what is known is that the more it gets used the more powerful it becomes, the Illumination is almost always unique for every individual . It is capable of doing things that would otherwise be deemed impossible like making an individual weightless, like with Icarus. However, if the Illumination gets used too much it strains the body, which can result in wounds and physical strain, and sometimes in extreme cases even death. Almost any human affected by the Illumination gets a boost in physical strength and endurance. The natural enemy of Illuminated is the L.D.C., who hunt and kill them at any cost. The extinguishers gave the Illuminated a threat level aswell this can vary from I to V Abilities Caesar's Illumination: Magnify: * This allows the user to control and manipulate any sort of glass, he can telepathically move the glass making him capable of shooting high-speed shards of glass and changing it's shape and density at will. Hilgard's Illumination: Acceleration: * This ability allows the user to alter his own personal time as well as things around him if he so desires, this makes it possible to boost the strength of an attack by changing it's speed, thus making him very strong. * When activated the uneffected people only see a blue line follow after him as the effect progresses. Niklas's Illumination: Midas's Touch: * This ability allows the user to alter the structure of inorganic material to something far stronger, giving a gold like look when used, or making the material very fragile or even turning it into dust, giving it a gold like look as well. * This ability also allows the user to interact and influence organic material such as accelerating it's healing process or body strain by touch, it can also make someone's skin wither very quickly making it turn to dust in a matter if seconds. * When the ability is activated his hands turn a slight gold glowing color. Ash's Illumination: Disintegrate: *This Illumination allows the user to turn his body into an ash like structure, it is noted that this ash is very hot and quite painful to get on your skin. Ash can turn his entite body into ash, except for his heart this will always be his weakpoint. *He can control and move around the ash like mist and suffocate people with it. Shiver's Illumination: Vibration: *This ability allows the user to make is own body vibrate at an incredible speed, so much so it can break walls if his body is against it. If used on a person, the ability makes them extremely sick or nauseous, of used long enough the person can pass out or collapse. Icarus's Illumination: Newton's Law: *This ability allows the user to determine his own point of gravity, being able to walk on walls and ceilings is a common use of this power. Déjà Vu's Illumination: Warp: *This ability allows the user to teleport a short distance in quick succession, leaving behind a small speck of light thats appears where she is going to appear aswell, this ability can only be used if the user knows where she is going. Vlad's Illumination: Mimic: *This ability gives the user the option to turn into someone by consuming their blood and gaining their DNA, the user creates light around to make it look like he is this certain person. The only downfall is that this casts no shadow because this guise exicts out of light. Phantom's Illumination: Fade: *This ability allows the user to move threw walls and become slightly transperent. If used alot, the user can become partially invisible. David's Illumination: Reading: *This ability allows the user to read a persons heart, seeing the persons wills and desires. He can also see what is troubling them, and this made him a master manipulator back ins his villain days. *He can also see if someone is Illuminated and get a view of how powerful someone is. Levels These are the levels given to the Illuminated by the extinguishers as an indication of what kind of threat they are. L'evel I:' *This level is given to people that are quite new with their Illumination and can't really quite control it yet, their physical strength is lower than average Illuminations but still stronger than humans. Level II: *This level is the average among Illuminated, this means they have a normal control over their Illumination and have a strong endurance, strength and speed. Level III: *This is level is above average and is taken quite seriously among extinguishers, level III have a control over their Illumination that is formidable to say the least, they rarely strain their body and their strength, speed and endurance is formidable as well. Level IV: *This is regarded as the highest among extinguishers because level V is regarded as a myth, Level IV are extremely powerful and have a near perfect control over their Illumination, unlocking abilities that they couldn't do before, their physical strength is insane, and so is their speed and endurance. Being capable of receiving many blows without falling down, they have insane healing on top of that. Level V: *They are regarded as the 'sun' by the extinguishers, Illuminated within this level who have perfect control over their Illumination, people within Level V have no physical strain from using their Illumination, this is because they completely merged with their ability, so it is permanently active. Speed, strength and endurance are superhuman and are capable of smashing walls, they have healing abilities that could regenerate wounds like a gaping whole threw their chest. Category:Species